Playing Games
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Marik wants the 'D' and Mariku's going to make him work for it. "How about a little dance first, hikari, or for faster results you can use that mouth of yours." PWP...kinda :D


**Playing Games**

**A/N: This is for my bestest friend Nightingale! She requested some good ol' Bronzeshipping butt-fuckery ;D**

* * *

**Summary: Marik wants the 'D' and Mariku's going to make him work for it. "How about a little dance first, hikari, or for faster results you can use that mouth of yours." PWP...kinda :D**

* * *

"Hmm naaaah, maybe later." Mariku smiled, arms behind his head, lying against the headboard.

"Are you kidding me? Mariku, you're the one who** craves **sex 24/7 and now that I'm in the mood, you say 'Maybe later'?" Marik pouted, straddling his Yami.

"Maybe if you can 'convince' me, I'll give you what you want." He winked.

"You're a jerk, Mariku. What do you want?" Marik narrowed his eyes

"How about a little dance first, hikari, or for faster results you can use that mouth of yours." he purred.

" So you're gonna play like that? I'm not dancing, but I'll be happy to speed things along in 'that' way." Marik smirked, running his hands down Mariku's chest, feeling his abs through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Well then make your move, hikari, I'm waiting." Mariku spoke in a sultry tone that made Marik shiver.

Marik slid his hands under Mariku's shirt, lifting it up as he felt how wonderfully toned his lover was. Mariku lifted up his arms, allowing his shirt to be easily removed. Marik began trailing warm, tingling kisses down his chest and all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

"I'm still waaaiting." Mariku sang.

"Gaah, quit being a jerk and fuck me!" Marik began grinding against Mariku's fabric covered, half hardened member.

Mariku held in a moan and smirked at his wanton acting hikari. "You accepted the challenge, hikari, backing down now would make you the loser."

"I am **not** a loser." Marik growled, yanking down his Yami's pants and getting between his bent knees.

'_Fine, Mariku, I'll play my own little game.' _Marik thought to himself, ghosting his fingers over Mariku's uncovered member.

Mariku growled, narrowing his eyes at the teen's teasing actions. Marik leaned in and began placing soft kisses up his inner thigh, suddenly biting down on the sensitive flesh and sucking, determined to leave a love mark that would stay.

Mariku hissed from both pain and pleasure.

"Nggh...that's not...exactly where i wanted your mouth,Marik" Mariku bit his lip to keep from moaning as Marik continued to lick and kiss at the love mark he made.

"You're enjoying it aren't you, so shut it." he smirked, beginning to trail kisses higher, closer to Mariku's erection, that had become completely hard the moment Marik bit him.

Marik then continued his counter torture by lightly gliding his index fingers up Mariku's erection. Mariku made the mistake of letting a moan slip free.

_' Oh, so it's working?' _Marik thought with a triumphant smile.

"Alright, now fuck me." Marik ordered.

"Didn't I say to use your mouth first? I'm still not 'convinced' that I have to use any of my energy to please you." he yawned.

"You suck, Mariku." Marik pouted.

"Yeah and I wish you would,too." Mariku mimicked his pout for a second before his expression returned to a defiant smirk.

"Fine then." Marik sighed, running his tongue up the length of his member and then taking the tip of it into his mouth.

Marik wiggled, swirled and danced his tongue around Mariku's member as he engulfed it completely. Marik bobbed his head at a steady pace with Mariku's hand in his hair gripping it, as he moaned and bucked his hips. Marik didn't mind, he was used to being litteraly face fucked by his lover. As Marik's head went down, Mariku's hips thrusted up to meet him. Marik actually enjoyed this. The feeling of power he got from sending Mariku into such a lustful tizzy made him even more hard than he already was.

"Mmm, Marik, more...faster!" Mariku moaned.

With a devious chuckle, Marik took his mouth away, earning him an irritated growl from Mariku who tried to push his head back down. Marik managed to pull away from his grasp, hopping off the bed. Marik then pulled his over sized sleeping shirt off and seductively wiggled out of his pajama bottoms and boxers.

"Come here, hikari." Maiku ordered, beckoning to him with his fingers.

"No. You come here." Marik said backing against the wall.

Mariku crawled off the bed, not being able to resist the sexy glare Marik shot him.

Mariku trapped the boy against the wall, one hand on either side of his head.

"Fuck me, Mariku." Marik's voice was a sultry moan that sent delicious shivers right through Mariku's cock.

Marik made it even better by the way he slid his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss that left them both breathless afterwards.

"I guess you've earned your 'reward' " Mariku said lifting Marik up letting him wrap his legs around his waist.

Distracting Marik with a kiss, Mariku slowly slid himself inside Marik. When Mariku was completely buried within Marik's tight warmth, he gave him no time to adjust before he started to thrust relentlessly into him.

"GAH! AH! AH! AHHH!" Marik cried out with every thrust from the pleasure mixed pain.

" MARIKUUU!" Marik suddenly screamed, Mariku had found his special spot and aimed every thrust at it, going harder and faster.

Marik tightened his hold around Mariku's neck as he moaned and screamed Mariku's name in total and complete ecstasy over and over. Maiku reached between them and took ahold of the boy's neglected member and began pumping it in time with his intense thrusts.

"OH RA! OH RA! OH RA! OH FUUUCK!" Marik Screamed as he neared him climax.

Mariku was the first one to cum, still thrusting and pumping Marik on auto pilot as he rode out his orgasm.

"Oh, Fuck!" Marik bit down on Mariku's shoulder as his climax hit him like an oncoming train.

Mariku pulled out of Marik and with the little strength he had left he carried the exhausted boy to the bed and collapsed.

Both panting and glistening with sweat, Marik pulled the covers over them.

"I love you, Mariku." Marik panted and snuggled closely to his Yami.

"Love you too, hikari." Mariku said, already slipping into his dreams, as Marik did the same.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM! There you go, Nightingale! **


End file.
